24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through my archive of previous discussions. To pose a question or discussion topic, click the EDIT tab (not the + tab) and post at the top, right beneath here. Nomination for deletion I know it sounds a bit dense but how do I nominate an image for deletion? Thanks! SignorSimon 22:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) : All you have to do is paste the template tag at the top of the article, and then over at the nomination page post your reasons. There are a few other article maintenance tags you can use here for specialized "needing attention" notices. (On a different topic, nice work on the episode guide updates, Signor! It's always the sign of a true fan when major contribs are made throughout the off-season.) – Blue Rook 01:37, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Jack Bauer on Day One Once again, I have tried to put this on the top of the page, but insead I end up making it worse. Sorry once again, and I hope it costs you no trouble to do it yourself. Anyway, I'm still trying to earn you know who's respect again, so I'm trying to make really goos edits. One I made in particular is about Jack Bauer in the Day One finale. Perhaps you should check his article and see what I did, just to make sure it's right.--Black Kirby 02:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Uh oh. I think I deleted your talk page. Any way you could bring it back? Man, I'm stupid, first I get blocked for using spoilers, then I make the sole creator of this site mad at me, then I can't figure out how to put topics on the top of pages, and now I've deleted someone's whole talk page, yet I can still edit this site. I'm sorry Blue Rook, I'm trying.--Black Kirby 02:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) : Hey there, your recent edit to the Jack article seems very good. There are some OOU statements in there, but I would prefer to plow through the whole article to check for that kind of thing, so nice work there. : Before I begin: (1) you were never blocked, even for posting those spoilers, so don't claim that you were; (2) also, Proudhug was co-founder of this site with Dan, he was not sole creator, a dubious classification anyway, since this is a wiki. : You mention that you are making edits because you are trying to earn Proudhug's respect, and this is admirable I suppose on some level, but if this is your motivation, I don't think you should be talking about it. Seeking to gain the respect of some particular admin or another doesn't seem much different than working hard at your job just to brownnose to a boss; contributing to a topic-specific wiki (in this case, 24) is very much meant to be a labor of love which one undertakes for the sake of 24. Also, Proudhug seems to be out for a spell anyway, so remember that editing wikis is meant to be for the sake of contributing, not for approval or esteem. : As for my talk page, I'm not sure how you blanked most of it, but I think it had something to do with the fact that you typed many, many consecutive spaces (a number of new editors seem to make this mistake). Adding a line of spaces never accomplishes anything useful, it seems to screw up wiki formatting and makes things look different on computers with various display sizes. If you want to make a new paragraph, press Enter/Return two times (or be advanced and use the template to clear both rows), but never type a bunch of consecutive spaces anywhere. : Quick reminder: don't save a page again before Previewing it. This is driving me nuts and I know for a fact that Proudhug and Deege also despise this. You made 6 edits to my talk page, and 3 to the Jack page... do it all at once by checking your changes and proofreading them before you click Save! It actually saves you time, and me some misery! Again, thanks for trying, and good start with the Jack edits!– Blue Rook 06:49, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, but yes I was blocked about 4 months ago on my ip. I've never been blocked on THIS account before, so I guess that's what you mean. I need to go to school, so bye.--Black Kirby 13:37, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Page view stats In the past 2 months, 6.5% of page views were from logged in users. It was 1.8% registered users in November 2006. So, I think this wiki has definitely improved in terms of encouraging people to log in and get involved rather than just reading. Angela (talk) 02:57, 20 January 2008 (UTC) : Pretty impressive, too, considering the show's not even airing. --Proudhug 05:04, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :: I agree. Angela (or anyone, for that matter) how can I check out stats like that? Nothing that interesting is turning up on for me. – Blue Rook 22:40, 29 January 2008 (UTC)